


A brat and the Charmed Ones' familiar

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Animals, Crack Fic, Not for fans of Kennedy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Despite the warning of the Charmed Ones, Kennedy ends up in a shapeshifting accident that makes her face the sisters' familiar, that being the stray cat who is the Halliwells' frequent visitor.
Kudos: 2





	A brat and the Charmed Ones' familiar

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline may be inconsistent, since Kit was turned human by the time Season 7 of BTVS happened but just go with it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy: The Vampire Slayer or Charmed.

"And this is how vanquishing potions work." Piper explained, when she threw a vial on the floor as it exploded, letting out billowing smoke.

"So, mandrake root, carrot seed, pig foot…" Willow listed.

"I'll write you the recipe later." Piper said.

"Thanks for the lesson but I think we should go." Buffy said.

They turned to see Kennedy examine some cauldrons.

"Don't! Half the things are unstable and can explode!" Piper ordered as Kennedy pulled away.

"Sorry…" Kennedy said nervously.

"I think it's best not to touch anything here." Dawn said.

"Look, I'm about to make lunch, if you want…" Piper started.

"Sure." Willow nodded. "Kennedy, you coming?"

"I'll be with you in a minute." Kennedy said as Piper, Buffy, Dawn and Willow went downstairs, while Kennedy, despite Piper's warning, curiously examined the cauldrons and vials until one cauldron exploded in her face, forming a small cloud of smoke and leaving on the floor a pile of Kennedy's clothes, from which crawled out a rat.

* * *

"I like the steak. You cook like our mom." Buffy said as they ate the lunch.

"Yeah." Dawn said.

"Hope your friend will like it too." Piper said.

* * *

In the upper level, Kennedy, in the rat form, was crawling on the floor and froze upon facing, from her perspective, a giant slim grey cat with a red collar and the Charmed Ones' symbol on its tag. The cat hissed as Kennedy saw its gigantic jaw and squealed, crawling away like hell as the cat chased her downstairs.

* * *

"Kit? Kit? Where are you?" Phoebe called out, going down from upstairs.

"Who are you calling for?" Buffy asked.

"A stray cat that wanders into our house from time to time, Phoebe's the one that takes care of her." Piper said.

"Have you seen a slim grey little kitty? She's got a collar with a badge with the symbol of the Charmed Ones." Phoebe said.

"No." Buffy and Dawn shook their heads.

"Hey, do you know where Kennedy's gone?" Willow wondered.

"I found a pile of clothes in the attic." Prue said as she went down from upstairs.

Buffy, Dawn and Willow looked confused. "It's Kennedy's. But where is—"

"Also, someone opened up a morphing potion. We got a rat on the loose." Prue explained and at the mention of a kitty and a rat, Buffy's, Dawn's and Willow's eyes widened, when everyone heard a 'crash' and a grey kitty and a rat running on the shelves, tossing dishes down.

"Oh, dear…" Buffy said.

"Kit! Kit, don't! Bad kitty! Bad kitty!" Phoebe yelled, chasing Kit, who was chasing the rat that Buffy, Dawn and Willow realized was Kennedy had turned into a rat.

"Come on, we gotta catch them before that cat eats her!" Willow ordered as they started to chase Kit and Kennedy, hoping that Kit wouldn't eat Kennedy.

**Author's Note:**

> I can see Kit dislike Kennedy, since familiars (magical animal guides) like her sense evil. While Kennedy isn't evil by nature, her bratty attitude reeks from miles away.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
